Hetalia 2p Boy's Q&A
by crystalwings1432
Summary: The 2p's start receiving e-mails from the other countries in their inbox one morning and decide to just go with it. In the process they make interesting encounters and other shenanigans. Rated T for language, violence (yup. I burst out of my sanity to write this), and a few pairings.
1. Day 1- Week 1

Week 1-Day 1

**Dear Oliver,**  
><strong>I'm wondering if maybe you could send me the recipe for those cupcakes of yours. Anyway, before you ask why I need it, it is because Rogelio got on my nerves again. Hasta Luego Cariño.<strong>  
><strong>With mucho amor,<strong>  
><strong>Renata Ruiz (2p Salvador)<strong>

"My my. It seems my recipe is becoming quite popular among the ladies," Oliver chuckled as he thought up his answer. Should he trust her with his secret ingredient? Or leave her guessing. "I wonder~" he sang cheerily.

**Dear Renata,**  
><strong>As much as I'd love to tell you, a true chef never reveals his (or her as I know that you are quite the cook as well) secrets in the kitchen. How about I send the cupcakes for you to give to him? I'm sure he'll enjoy them.<strong>  
><strong>Sincerely,<strong>  
><strong>Oliver Kirkland<strong>

"OLIVER! YOU LITTLE B_!" a red eyed young man dragging a bloody baseball bat stormed into the room only to have a jar shoved in his face. "Allen~.Swear jar asks for a dollar please," Oliver smiled sweetly. "You little-" Allen was cut off abruptly by a kiss to the lips. "If you're a good boy you might get more presents," 2p England winked as he left the room.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! This is the first day for the Q&amp;A. I know you guys really liked the other one I had up but like I said, I got reported so I had to take it down. Leave comments in the review section as usual and I hope you had a great Halloween~!<p> 


	2. Day 2- Week 1

Week 1- Day 2

**Dear Oliver,**  
><strong>I. Am going. To. KILL YOU! Know why yet? Because 1p Hungary f_ing took a picture of us kissing yesterday! You'd be dead if it weren't for the fact that I... Damn maybe I shouldn't write this if that b_ somehow knows how to hack into my computer. Point is I'm going to crush you next time I see you!<strong>  
><strong>NOT so sincerely,<strong>  
><strong>Allen F. Jones (who's going to send you to the ER)<strong>

2p England smiled. He'd brought his laptop to the kitchen so he could check his e-mails while he baked some cupcakes, scones, made sure the tea kettle was on the stove, and most importantly, that 2p America wasn't anywhere near his home. "You naughty boy, I'll have to ask you over for tea time now," he sighed thinking of adding another scar to his love's neck before answering.

**Dear Allen,**  
><strong>Come over for tea will you? Besides, does it really matter what those people think of our romance? I'd love to add another present of mine to your collection since you plan on attempting to do the same to me. Tell that new friend of yours that his regular 2p is out for blood again.<strong>  
><strong>With Love and tea,<strong>  
><strong>Oliver K. (too busy to write out the rest)<strong>

All the alarms he placed for the food rang at the same time, causing him to yank out the trays somehow miraculously avoiding serious burns. Talk about lucky! "Right on time," he smiled at himself. A broken window later, he'd knocked out 2p Italy. "Since when do you of all people come to visit?" he asked, dragging the limp body back outside. "You're even more troublesome than that coward you have for a 1p," England sighed again.

* * *

><p>OH! kay! Another letter answered for the day. And yes, the other Italy tried to break into his house -.- Sooooo yeah... That'll be interesting. Don't forget to review~!<p> 


	3. Day 3- Week 1

**Week 1- Day 3**

**Dear Oliver,**  
><strong>Vee~! 2p England! I'm looking for my 2p! He said he'd come over yesterday!<strong>  
><strong>From,<strong>  
><strong>Worried 1p Italy<strong>

Without a second thought. England simply typed the first thing that came to his mind. Of course it was no surprise his response was just as short.

**Dear Feliciano, was it?**  
><strong>I believe he tried to break into my house last night. I haven't seen him since. Good luck finding the trouble maker.<strong>  
><strong>Sincerely (not to mention a little angry),<strong>  
><strong>Oliver<strong>

After a moment of slight thought, he clicked the send button. "I don't even want to know what'll happen next," he sighed. Sadly, his little wish was ignored as a loud crash burst through his house. "Oy! Oli! Mind tellin' me why this little B_ was sneaking around your house?" 2p America stormed in holding a completely knocked out 2p Italy. "Swear jar~" the other sang. "Shut up! Right now I'm not in the mood for your stupid antics. Answer me!" Allen demanded. Oliver started to tear up a little at the insult. "Fine. I'll tell you," he sniffled a bit. After taking a deep breath to calm down he began, "I was simply cooking last night when he broke my window. I didn't expect him to come back." "Well he did genius. I'll go toss 'im out," the brunette snapped leaving for a few moments. When he returned, the other was smiling. Not the gentle kind. The "I'm gonna murder you" kind of smile. "It'll be a long night."

* * *

><p>Yay! I actually managed to write more than usual! Anyways... before you start ranting about why I said it was rated T if the language is censored or why Oliver acted like a crybaby I may as well answer. England for some reason censors every bad word he sees. B) I read on the Wiki that's just how he is. Go check it out yourselves if you need to. Review please~<p> 


	4. Day 4- Week 1

Week 1- Day 4

**Dear Oliver,**  
><strong>Thanks for telling 2p 'Merica to warn me! I hid upstairs near the window when Renata came over. Damn she's scary! I think she brought her gun too . Me da miedo! I've got to be fuerte though which means I had my gun in my back pocket for easy reach just in case. Question. Have you seen the fanimation the Japans made of us? It's epic! You should watch it!<strong>  
><strong>From, Rogelio (Nyo 2p Salvador)<strong>

At that moment, 2p England realized his phone was buzzing. "Who could've written me today?" he wondered. Skimming over it, he smiled at the thought of a certain angry 2p girl storming through a riverside home in search of her victim. "I'll just watch the video later," he concluded.

**Dear Rogelio,**  
><strong>Glad to know you're still alive old chap. I'm hopelessly lost at this new store they just opened close by. Any chance you have friends around to help? We'll be seeing each other soon at the meeting I assume and I'll watch the video you've told me about once I get home. Thank you for telling me about it.<strong>  
><strong>Sincerely, hopelessly lost,<strong>  
><strong>Oliver K.<strong>

The second he put away his cellular device (fancy~), he ran into one of the Japans. Most likely Nyo-1p Japan since she wore a charming pink and purple kimono. "Gomenasai. I aporogize for disrupting you," she said. "No need. I wasn't watching where I was going," England responded. "Japan! Get back here!" a woman much like 1p Germany commanded. The way she had her arms crossed caused the young man to blush (He pulled a Big Brother France on us!) before turning away. "Have a nice day," they both bowed slightly before each heading their own seperate ways.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! I just realized I forgot to add translations! I'll update the chapters so if you've already read the chapters before this, at least skim through them to see what you probably missed. Don't forget to review!<p>

Me da miedo! = He/She/It scares me! (Spanish. it also depends on what you're referring to)

Fuerte = Strong

Gomenasai = I'm sorry (?)


	5. Oliver's last day!

Week 1- Day 5

**Dear ,**  
><strong>My regurar's 2p is missing. Knowing you, you most rikery have him tied to a chair in the riving room for all to see. Onegai, return him.<strong>  
><strong>Sincerely,<strong>  
><strong>Sakura (Nyo Japan 1p)<strong>

"Smart young lady she is. Now I'll have to let you go," Oliver sighed. 2p Japan's red eyes were glaring at him so much that if looks could kill, the strawberry colored 2p nation would most likely be dead. "Don't look at me like that Kuro. Wouldn't want your precious Katana to break would you?" 2p England smirked as the other glared even more. "You'll die," Kuro's english was much better than his 1Ps apparently. This came as a slight surprise since the man barely ever spoke! "Then do me the honor of letting me write my final letter of the week at least," Oliver smirked.

**Dear Sakura,**  
><strong>Yes he's a guest at my home. He'll be welcome to return at any time (AN: Suuuure). I'll send him over to your home like the good boy he is once he and I straighten a few things out. I hope you don't mind the wait.**  
><strong>Sincerely,<strong>  
><strong>Oliver K.<strong>

* * *

><p>It's 2p England's last day! After this I think it'll be 2p Canada's turn! I don't know whether to do this or not...but if I get enough reviews I plan on writing my first one shot. I thank all of you for taking the time to read this and please tell me what you think of the possible one shot and this fanfic. Onto translations!<p>

Onegai = Please (Japanese)


	6. Meet James! Who? CANADA

Every time a new week starts, there'll be an intro chapter for them. This is the first one I've done and kind of at the last minute. I'm not kidding. I just typed it and posted it two seconds later ^.^

* * *

><p>Meet James! (Who? CANADA!)<p>

"That brother of mine," he muttered slamming the door of his house, causing a heap of snow to fall in front of it. His phone lay abandoned on the table, buzzing. "What now..." he sighed. Much to his surprise guess who it was? Who? 1p Canada. A light blush covered his face remembering what time of the year it was. "What is it?" he asked. "I um... was wondering if you wanted to watch a game with me?" his counterpart's soft voice replied shakily. "Hmph." "Is that a yes?" "What else?" padding sounds came into the background. "Who?" At this he hmphed again. "We're Canada you stupid bear," he snapped. "Hey have you gotten any e-mails yet James? Oliver started getting them," 1p Canada stated. "Nuh-uh," James plopped lazily in front of his computer, tired eyes going through the inbox. "Scratch that." "Then I'll be reminding you of the hockey games~ See ya." A click signaled the call was over. He yanked his hockey stick from under the desk and was about to pull out a cigarette before remembering that a certain someone didn't like it much. _May as well get rid of those damn poachers while I'm at_ it he left the warm house again.

* * *

><p>So yeah... I went through wiki. <strong>Again<strong>. I wasn't able to decide which personality, either the asocial or the aggressive one so I went for a combo of both. Anyways~ I think he might like someone although fangirls will be screaming in my ear that no way should he be with himself. Please explain the shipping chart for me at **least.** Don't forget to Review!


	7. Day 1- Week 2

Week 2- Day 1

**Dear James,**  
><strong>I'm glad you came over last night~ Except I still don't get why Kuma ran away. Maybe he's just a bit scared of you? Then again you did bring that hockey stick. Why was it red anyway? Don't tell me you decided to send people to the hospital again, eh? I wanted to ask for your address because I kinda lost it. <strong>  
><strong>Sincerely,<strong>  
><strong>Matthew Williams<strong>

_What a teddy bear. Then again he's just like that dumb bear of his. Looks cute only to kick people's butts in a split second_ James sighed. He got a plate of warm pancakes from the counter, drowning it in syrup to the point it spilled in small heavy drips to the floor. Setting it beside the keyboard he began his letter. Which was surprisingly a very expressive one compared to when he talked.

**Dear Mattie,**  
><strong>Do you really need to ask about my hockey stick? It's practically what you see <strong>**_every single day_****! Sometimes I wonder how we're the same country. Anyways, I live a good thousand trees into the forest to your right beside a creek. Literally the only house in this damn place last I checked. If you want to come over, knock yourself out. Nobody's stopping you. If you run into that idiot brother of mine, beat 'im up for me eh?**  
><strong>From,<strong>  
><strong>James<strong>

Two seconds later, he found himself standing at the doorway with an almost identical Canadian. "Nice to see you too. Now how about we go play some hockey, eh?" Matthew set the polar bear down before pulling his own hockey stick from the back of his parka. It almost looked as if he was unsheathing a sword. "You're on teddy bear," James tossed a pair of ice scates to his 1p. Once on the ice, it was a life or death scene. The puck was being launched dangerously close to bullet speeds. Had anyone else been playing, they wouldn't have lived to see the next day. At the last second, 2p took a swing beside 1p, making a massive hole in a tree. "You cant-" he was cut off by the exact same puck whizzing past his face so fast it cut his cheek going right through another tree. "You were saying?" James ran his thumb across the blood. "You're a tough one Mattie," he chuckled, bringing Matthew into a short kiss.

* * *

><p>Longest. Chapter. Ever! (I think) So I checked the reviews and I'm so frikkin happy! All of you have just made my day! Looks like 1p Canada really is tougher than he looks and I like it. Don't forget to review and have a great day~<p> 


	8. Day 2- Week 2

Week 2- Day 2

**Dear James,**  
><strong>Did you really think nobody saw you yesterday? If you want to get these rather interesting pictures back, I suggest we make a trade. How far are you willing to go for your precious Marshall? <strong>  
><strong>From,<strong>  
><strong>Hungary<strong>

Lady. His name is _MATTHEW_. Not Marshall. Matthew. Do I need to spell it out?! It's M-A-T-T-H-E-W damn it! James crushed a corner of his desk. What made him feel worse was that his *Cough cough* beloved *Cough* brother *cough* barged right in bloody baseball slung over his shoulders. "Hey bro!" Allen saluted. "Whatever," 2p Canada grumbled. "I love you too bro. Anyway, Hungary's threatening to beat me with her frying pan over something you did. Come on bro~ be nice to me~" the brunette taunted. "I'll see what she wants," the blond discreetly dragged his hockey stick out and brutally assaulted his brother leaving him knocked out on the floor for a while.

**Dear 1p Hungary,**  
><strong>The heck is wrong with you!? First you get the poor guy's name wrong and now you're trying to black mail me? You really are crazy. If you're at the South forest entrance then you're too far away. I'll still be there so get your flowery frying pan out. Nice having business with you.<strong>  
><strong>From,<strong>  
><strong>The Boogeyman<strong>

Now he stood in front of the long haired woman who wore a long parka over her dress. "You want these?" she playfully waved the photos. "Nah duh," he bit his cigarette harder. "How rude! Hmph! Looks like these'll be going on Facebook after all," Hungary crossed her arms. 2p Canada didn't hesitate to storm up to her, boots crushing the snow and anything beneath it without mercy. "Give them to me," he demanded. "Then do me a favor and maybe I will," the woman country was in no way freaked out by the sudden aggressiveness. James growled (the angry kind) before finally taking a step back. "I hear you have a very high resistance to the cold. I want to see for myself. If you can sit in the pond nearby for at least fifteen minutes in just boxers, I'll destroy all the evidence," Hungary smirked. "Fine."

Ok so we get to see the other half of James that I mentioned 0.0 Actually I'm scared of him even though I'm the one who wrote this in! Anyway, 2p Canada didn't make up "Boogeyman" cuz he was gonna scare Hungary. In WW2 that's what the Germans called Canadian Soldiers. As always~ Don't forget to comment or review!


	9. Day 3- Week 2

Week 2- Day 3

Well... yeah... James was currently sitting in ice cold water that reached up to his shoulders in just boxers while Hungary laughed her head off. Of course Allen conveniently passed by and started laughing his head off only to be growled at. Hey just because the guy barely talks doesn't mean he didn't learn from a few friends (Polar bear much?). Anyway~ his phone was buzzing on his head. "great," he reached up to grab it. "Tch."

**Dear James,**  
><strong>Como estas amigo? How are you my friend! The Bad Touch Trio wanted to wish you buena suerte on your challenge! How do you survive ese frio!? I still feel sorry for you about Hungary. She does this all the time, just hardly ever to the 2ps. Once again, Buena Suerte!<strong>  
><strong>With good deseos,<strong>  
><strong>1p Spain<strong>

"Good luck he says," 2p Canada grumbled placing the phone right back. "It's been half an hour bro! Aren't ya gonna get yer' frozen butt outta there?!" 2p America called out only to have a phone thrown at him like a knife. Next thing either knew, a tearing sound came from the pictures. "There," James grabbed his jeans and parka, yanking them on with a loud huff.

**Dear Spain,**  
><strong>Thanks. It's over. Lasted 30 minutes. I'm going home.<strong>  
><strong>-2p Canada<strong>

Apparently he only gives long answers to people he likes. Point is he went home, found 1p Canada shouting in his hockey voice at the TV, got some pancakes, and started doing the same for the rest of the day. Let's just say that the forest wouldn't be as quiet as it usually was.

* * *

><p>Ok! School and after school activities got me side tracked. Anyway~ I hope you guys liked this chapter! The other chapter probably won't have any afterword 'cuz it's uploaded on the same day as today. (WARNING! Frozen alert!) For the first time in forever~ We have a translation time~ (mostly in Spanish)<p>

Como estas amigo? is "How are you my friend?"

Buena suerte is Good luck.

Ese frio is That cold

Deseos is Wishes

Don't forget to review!


	10. Day 4- Week 2

Week 2- Day 4

The only day he was woken up by his brother and it was with a blast from the damn gun. Coincidentally, the same thing happened to 1p Canada and America. But that's beside the point. "What are you doing in my house?" he asked. "Nothin' just decided to stop by and say Mornin' Besides, I stopped by McDonalds for a burger and pancakes. Apparently they know you 'cuz they gave me a whole f_ing bag of syrup," Allen held up the bags. "As soon as you drop my food off, you leave," James muttered. "No way man! Then again those punks out there need a lesson or two. Fine," 2p America agreed grumbling a string of curse words (Oliver would kill me if I wrote them in). Meanwhile the other guy sat on his computer.

**Dear James,**  
><strong>Priviet! My big sister Ukraine doesn't have a computer so she asked me to write on her behalf. She asked if it ever gets too cold, to visit her so she can make a scarf for you, da? She's been making them now that winter is coming and she seems to have made one too many. <strong>  
><strong>From,<strong>  
><strong>Russia<strong>

He smiled tiredly. How nice of someone to offer him something. He didn't think he needed a scarf at the moment but he'd heard rumors of 1p Russia before. They didn't sound pretty whatsoever.

**Russia,**  
><strong>Sure<strong>  
><strong>-2p Canada<strong>

He didn't feel like writing anything else at that moment. End of story. Besides, who wants to write when there's pancakes waiting to be drowned in syrup while beating up your brother? He surely couldn't!

* * *

><p>Two things. This was just written and tossed on here the minute I finished. Two. Canada. CAN'T. Wait. For. Pancakes. Doesn't matter which Canada it is. If they have pancakes, they'll drop everything they're doing to go eat them. Don't forget to review~<p>

Priviet (not sure if I spelled that right) = Hello! in Russian


	11. James' Last Day has no letter!

Week 2- Day 5 (NO LETTER?!)

2p Canada had gotten so used to getting e-mails that when he didn't get one, he was rather surprised. "Huh. Nothing today eh?" he asked himself when a pair of arms hugged him. "Good morning," a familiar whispery voice sighed. "Who are you?" the tell tale question came from the mini polar bear. "For the last time. We're Canada you stupid bear," James hissed. "Ignore him for now," Matthew leaned into the hug closer until he managed a short kiss onto his love's cheek. "Maple," the other muttered. "Damn I promised myself I wouldn't do that!" 2p Canada suddenly spun, causing 1p Canada to also "Maple." Except through some convenient lack of fiction logic, the two were having a heated kiss leaned against the wall. And yes. Kumajiro watched the whole thing with a blank face as if this happened every day. Which it did. Of course through yet another lack of fiction logic, guess which perverted minds walked in at that exact moment when both were shirtless (fangirls are welcome to scream), kissing, and saying very nice things to each other in French? 1p France is a given, Hungary is another obvious one. The last one was inconveniently Prussia. "Oh ho ho hon~ It seems mon petit Matthieu has found l'amour!" France clapped his hands together. The northern country instantly broke away from each other. "Papa!" "The French Perv!"

*Awesome Line Break*

"This will be wonderful!" Hungary was bouncing in her seat as she flipped through the pictures. Deja-vu apparently loved her because in two seconds flat she had two hockey sticks making an X shape pinning her to her spot. "Give them back," violet eyes flashed dangerously. "Pond. One hour," she huffed. "We could kill you right now," the Canadian duo spoke simultaneously. Usually that would scare anybody. Not today. "Ve know you're too awesome for that! Kesesesese" Prussia laughed. The TV was turned on to a sports station so now instead of nearly brutally beating each other up like in the meetings, everyone was watching hockey. Of course not without the typical x10 volume boost for 1p Canada. The incident was completely forgotten. That is...until the team both Canadas wanted to win did indeed win. 1p grabbed 2p in a loud "MAPLE!" followed by a random kiss and kidish piggy back ride to celebrate. "You two are cute you know that? Maybe I'll let it slide this time," Elizabeta melted at the sight. Prussia was laughing his self proclaimed awesome head off. "Oh yeah. You lose teddy bear," James suddenly stated as he dropped Matthew onto the couch again. "Eh? How?" The 2p pointed back at the scores on TV. "3-1. You said 5-0. I warned you not to get your hopes up too high," 2p smirked. "Vhat vas the bet?" now the Albino was curious. "Little Mattie would be little Maddie for the rest of the day," the plaid shirt wearing country crossed his arms.

*Le Fabulous Line break*

"Mon petite Mattheiu! You're so adorable!" France had decided to call 1p America over who was blushing at his currently dress wearing brother. "Al. Not you too," Matthew hugged Kumajiro closer to himself. "Well it actually reminds me of when we were kids. You wore a dress then too," Alfred chuckled. "Thank Papa." "Oy. 1p! If you find your 2p, mind leaving a hole in his forehead with Florida? Teddy bear says you're good with a gun," James stated. "Oh you mean that guy? The red eyed dude who tried to take on the hero? Well he's already got a giant bruise on his head from my bat," the blond spoke proudly. Other than a few lost bets, the final day of the week was spent with fun.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! I have no clue if this is the longest chapter I've written. All I know is that I really added some love today. I have no clue if the dress thing for Canada is true. Just thank Pinterest. My friend found a picture where he was wearing a dress thanks to France. So yeah... Don't forget to review~<p>

*Mon Petite Matthieu is My little Matthew in French


	12. Yo 'Murica!

Hi! Yes I'm still alive! :D I've gotten lazy, school, Christmas~ and Super Smash Bros. all contribute to my "Online Death" Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Transition Chapter- 2p 'Murica!<p>

"Damn it," Allen spit out two things. A tooth and a bit of blood. It was his most recent fight. Not that it mattered. His wrist would heal in a few hours. The tooth would magically be back in it's spot in a matter of minutes. Any missing nails on his bat would be replaced during that time. It was always like that. He never cared though. No matter how many times gangs tried to get rid of him, they never could. He'd always win. How boring life is...WAIT WHAT THE HECK MAN! YOU GET INTO FIGHTS LITERALLY EVERY DAY AND YOU THINK LIFE IS BORING?! (yes that was me barging into the story for no damn reason) Anyway, he headed to the closest McDonalds and got a veggie burger only to have the lady ask a strange question. "Is he your brother?" At first he was just lost. Then it **finally** occurred to him that he should look backwards! "WHAT THE HECK ARE **YOU** DOING HERE?!" he shouted at his 1p. "Dude! I didn't even know you liked this place!" Alfred exclaimed. "Yeah well you need to stop stalking me!" Allen is surprisingly considerate about kids being in public places so he doesn't swear when they're close. Usually. Everyone stared at the look-alikes strangely. Just then a phone rang. "Stay quiet would ya Porky? I don't need yer yappin' to bring my mood down even further," 2p America grumbled. Turns out it was a text. Would you please do me a favor and answer any letters regarding questions of such foolish things :3 -Oliver K. _When'd he learn to use the damn keyboard anyway?_

* * *

><p>Short considering last chapter was freaking <strong>long<strong>. So happy Late Merry Christmas and early Happy New Years just in case I get lazy again ^.^ Don't forget to review!


	13. Day 1- Week 3

Week 2- Day 1

**Dear Allen,**  
><strong>What's my 2p like? Yes, I know you saw me last week dressed as a boy but that was only because I lost a bet with Kuro! Oh and Francois (2p France) is looking for you.<strong>  
><strong>Sincerely,<strong>  
><strong>1p Tokyo :)<strong>

_Why...would...you...ask...that?...bro..._ Allen could barely think from utter shock. 2p Japan's younger sibling nearly killed him! Deciding it was best to not nearly break his head or his phone for that matter, he moved on to laughing like an idiot over Tokyo's lost bet. He'd long forgotten what said bet was except he knew it was freaking hilarious. "Now *cough* what's the old *cough* man want *cough*?" 2p America could barely speak.

**Dear Tokyo,**  
><strong>First off... What's the old man want anyway? Second, THAT WAS FREAKING HILARIOUS! So the bet was what again? Third...let's just say 2p Tokyo isn't the nicest person. Dude she nearly F_ing murdered me (not that countries can die or anything)! In short, Kuro influences her. A LOT. So don't expect her to be a girl of many words, she's good with a sword (katana whatever), reads interesting manga and absolutely hates me.<strong>  
><strong>From,<strong>  
><strong>2p America (Allen)<strong>

Satisfied with his answer he clicked send. Glancing at his bat, he winced at the memory of a certain someone's katana nearly slicing his head off. "I guess I oughta call Oli to tell 'im I'll be late," he sighed dialing the familiar number. Leaning all the way back on his chair he waited for either an annoyingly sappy voice to pick up or some fancy schmancy classy music instead of the typical "leave your message at the tone" thing. "Hello? Oliver Kirkland spea-" "Yo Oli. I'm gonna be late. Don't finish those damn cupcakes before I get there," he rudely cut off Oliver before hanging up.

* * *

><p>Cliff hanger! And thanks to Blackbutlerfan13 who sent in this wonderful idea for today's chapter~ (I think that was the username I'm terrible at memorizing) Turns out I'm not as lazy as I thought since I am apparently still here typing. Don't worry guys! 1p Tokyo is fine! It's the other Tokyo I'm worried about (people reading this: HEY NO SPOILERS) SORRY! Anyway please review before mobs of people come at me with torches mad that I gave spoilers ^.^"<p> 


	14. Day 2- Week 3

Week 3-Day 2

"Damn. It. All. That motherf_er beat me up good," Allen reset his jaw with a couple of loud popping sounds. _At least James can fight too, that girl is __**deadly**_! _Dammit Kuro!_ fumes of anger came off of the 2p nation's head by the thousands. Just then his phone rang. "Oh great now what?" he grumbled.

**Dear 2p,**  
><strong>Any chance you're gonna visit one of the Englands? Eh he... I went over to check on 1p but he was visiting 2p for some reason and he found 2p France and his 2p glued to chairs. Any idea what happened?<strong>  
><strong>-1p America<strong>

_Didn't I get a text about this earlier? Ah who gives a damn I'm goin' anyway._

**1p,**  
><strong>I was going anyway porkchop. Right now I'm not in a good mood so you better start counting all your f_ing 50 stars 'cuz if you set me off you bet my baseball bat will leave a few holes in your head. ANYWAY. Yes I know they're tied to freaking chairs. I'm already leaving the store with the stuff to get them out. Good. Bye.<strong>  
><strong>-2p America<strong>

* * *

><p>Well then... looks like 2p Tokyo is a force to be reckoned with. Once again thanks to Blackbutlerfan13 for ideas~ I may not have featured one of you letters but you did help in finding out what shenanigans the guys would get into so Arigato. Don't forget to review guys! (damn it my fingers are numb!) (Allen: Stop yer' complaining) (Oliver: Don't be so rude and help us over <strong>here<strong>!) (Francois: yeah...)


	15. Day 3- Week 3 (New Year's Special!)

Week 3- Day 3 (New Year's Special so NO LETTER TODAY)

Allen couldn't believe it. Just because it was New Year's Eve didn't mean he had to wear a damn fancy suit! Of course Oliver just had to be in charge of hosting the party that year although Super Smash Bros. had decided to love America and now they were at Disney World. Now mind you none of the 2Ps are much for Disney unless you count the host which we're not (yet anyway). Then again everyone was stuck in the same boat, even James, and Francois were dressed up nice. "Yo Oli? How much time left for the new year dammit?" he snapped. "Now now, be patient!" 2p England gave a cat like grin before walking off. So let's move away from the characters to explain where they are. You see, by throwing away all Disney logic, this story takes place in the Cinderella Castle's ballroom. "Hey China, I'm f_ing bored," 2p America sighed. "Yeah me too, aru. Too bad none of the 1Ps are allowed. I hear Hong Kong is good with fireworks," Zao chuckled. Actually, quick fun fact: Zao is a rare kind of 2p. He's actually a nice guy! This erked some other 2Ps but it does come in handy. He's very fun too. Looking at each other's watches (it's already New Year's in China) they sighed.

* * *

><p>~Paaaastaaa! (translation: Timeskip brought to you by 1P Italy!)<p>

* * *

><p>"Three! Two! One!" it was officially a new year and everyone was now welcoming it in full swing. Well everyone except 2p Russia. His New Year wouldn't start until January 7th. Anyway, it was no wonder a few were getting high though this time it wasn't on alchohol. Mostly sugar induced (it's Disney man!). Only Zao managed to get on an opium high which resulted in his hat somehow ending up on a chandelier. Allen checked his phone constantly as if wishing a letter would come to his rescue. "Oh Allen, would you dance with me?" Oliver bowed slightly. "Why not, you've already dragged me to this f_ing place anyway," the brunette grumbled. "You're lucky it's a special occasion or I'd make you pay the Swear Jar fee," the blond giggled. "Whatever." That's how the two ended up dragging everyone else into all sorts of dances including waltz, Flamenco(courtesy of 2p Spain and Romano), Gangnam style (2p Korea's fault), creepy as heck Vocaloid songs (2p Japan's responsible) etc. Although it was late, someone put mistletoe above 2p America and England's heads. "The hell is wrong with you! Get that away from here!" Allen shouted causing other's to laugh softly. "You'll pay a heavy price you know. For now just one kiss will do. Is that alright Poppet?" Oliver pulled another cat like grin, the pink rings around his blue eyes thickening. "Alright fine!" The taller one grabbed the shorter's shoulders and pulled him into a kiss that lasted a good thirty seconds. The New Year looks pretty bright from this point of view :)<p>

* * *

><p>Hey guys! Happy 2015! If you want to know why SSB loved Allen, it's because he kicked everyone's butt on that game. Anyway, please don't forget to review! I wish all of you a great year!<p> 


	16. Day 4- Week 3

Why did nobody remind me that I was forgetting to put the Copyright thing! GUYS! (2Ps looking at me like I'm crazy) Oh so I'M the crazy one? This is coming from the people who steal my computer every day just for this. Oliver be a gentleman for me and do the disclaimer for me because I know for sure those other guys are gonna murder me. (Oliver: She doesn't own Hetalia or 2p Hetalia) Thank you~ *Russia glare x10 to the other 2ps for reasons*

* * *

><p>Week 3- Day 4<p>

**_Dear Allen,_**  
><strong><em>1p China locked me up at my place 'cuz I asked 1p Hong Kong for some fireworks! I understand he's concerned for people's safety but I can take care of myself. Think you can bail me outta here?<em>**  
><strong><em>From,<em>**  
><strong><em>Zao Wang<em>**

"Again? Geez you f_er stop trying to break into the other guy's fireworks stash!" Allen crossed his arms although Steve came in at the moment. "Hey remember that clock thing you showed us? It was creepy!" he suddenly shifted subjects. The oddly shaped alien merely nodded before going his own merry way.

**_Zao,_**  
><strong><em>I'll help but only 'cuz I've got nothin' better to do. The meeting's at your place anyway so may as well.<em>**  
><strong><em>-Allen<em>**

* * *

><p>I'm still alive! I swear it's not a ghost taking over my account! I just didn't get a chance to do anything thanks to school and my semi-laziness after homework. I keep constantly trying to do a one-shot but it always winds up turning into a full on story. Help! Anyway~ Please review<p> 


End file.
